La Légende des Deux Frères
by Airog
Summary: Le combat entre les forces du bien et du mal continues, avec Naruto comme la réincarnation de Ganon et Menma celui de Link. Répéteront-il les mêmes événements que leurs prédécesseurs ou briseront ils le cycle du destin. Minato et Kushina vivants / Naruto gris, Meiton, Puissant, Intelligent, Naruto x Zelda / Menma Kôton (Lumière), Puissant, Intelligent, Menma x Hinata / Pas de YaoÏ.


**Je ne possède aucuns personnages de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto » est du jeux « The Legend of Zelda ».**

 **J'ai eu l'idée de faire une histoire avec Naruto et The Legend of Zelda, mais différente des jeux vidéo où ses toujours la même histoire. Aussi il y a beaucoup d'histoire où Naruto est Link et j'ai donc pensé faire une où Naruto est la réincarnation de Ganon, mais il ne deviendra pas obligatoirement un méchant.**

 **Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Jutsu / Magie : Nom Japonais (Français)

 _Écriture_

[Flashback court]

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Laissez-moi vous raconter une légende, transmit de génération en génération._

 _L'histoire d'un jeune garçon vêtu de vert, et d'une belle princesse, destinés à sauver le monde autrefois paisible, d'une terrible menace du nom de…_

« C'est trop ennuyeux ! » Exclama une jeune fille de 6 ans.

« Hmm ? » Le veille-homme regarde la petite enfant à côté d'un garçon du même âge et d'une fille de 4 ans, qui venait de se réveiller après une longue histoire ennuyeuse. Tous les trois étaient assis dans un jardin, regardant le veille-homme qui lui était assis sur un banc à côté d'un arbre.

« C'est toujours la même histoire. Le méchant veut conquérir le monde, le héros arrive, bat le méchant et tout le monde est heureux. Tu ne veux pas nous raconter une histoire différente veille-homme ? » Demanda la jeune fille avec les deux autres hochant les têtes.

« Hmm, Donc voulait une histoire différente ? »

« Ouais Jiji, quelque chose avec plus d'actions et d'aventure ! » Proposa le garçon.

« J'aime bien les histoires d'amours, mais je voudrais plus qu'avec seulement le héros et la princesse. Tu peux nous dire une nouvelle… s'il-te-plait. » Ajouta la plus jeune fille en frottant l'une de ses paupières.

Le veille-homme réfléchi pendant quelques minutes avant qu'une idée lui vient en tête.

« Il est bien une qui est différente des autres ? Mais attention les enfants elle est un peu terrifiante. » Les trois enfants hochaient les têtes lui donnant le feu vert. « Bien, l'histoire commence à la naissance de deux frères durant une terrible nuit sanglante… »

 **~ Quelque jours après l'attaque de Kyûbi / Hôpital de Konoha ~**

Konohagakure no Sato (Village Caché par des Feuilles d'Arbre) ou simplement Konoha est le village caché de Salut no Kumi (Terre de Feu), fondés par Hashirama Senju qui devient plus tard le Shodaime (premier) Hokage et Madara Uchiha avant que celui-ci quitte le village. Connu comme l'un des cinq pays des Nations Elémentaires, certains le considère comme le plus puissant des villages des ninjas.

Il y a quelques jours, le 10 Octobre, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, l'épouse de Minato Namikaze Uzumaki le Yondaime (quatrième) Hokage, Nidaime (deuxième) jinchûriki (Pouvoir du Sacrifice Humain) de Kyûbi no Yoko (Démon Renard à Neuf Queues), avait donnée naissance à trois enfants. C'est alors qu'un homme portant un masque orange avec des flammes noires, nommé Madara Uchiwa était arrivé et avait pris l'ainé. Minato avait réussi à sauver son fils ainé et d'emmené ses trois enfants loin de l'homme masqué. Celui-ci avait capturé Kushina et libérait Kyûbi, dont le sceau avait été affaibli à cause de l'accouchement. Grâce à son Sharingan, il avait commandé à la bête d'attaquer le village, mais le Yondaime réussi à l'éloigner grâce à son Hiraishin (Dieu du Tonnerre Volant). Il allait utiliser le Shiki Fûjin (Emprisonnement des Morts) afin de sceller le Biju dans deux de ses enfants au prix de sa vie, mais le Sandaime (troisième) Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, surnommé le Shinobi no Kami (Dieu des Shinobi) ou {Le professeur}, était arrivé à temps et avait réussi à convaincre Minato de le laisser sacrifier sa vie à la place de la sienne. Il avait divisé Kyûbi en deux et les avait mis dans Menma Namikaze Uzumaki et Narumi Namikaze Uzumaki.

Actuellement Minato avec Kushina couché sur le lit, regardent leurs trois précieux enfants dormir paisiblement sur les bras de leur parents.

Minato Namikaze Uzumaki à la peau bronzée, les cheveux blonds hérissés dont deux mèches encadraient chaque côté de son visage et des yeux bleues. Un uniforme de Konoha standard, un gilet vert, un bandeau bleu sur le front qui représente Konoha, et des sandales bleues. Il portait aussi une longue haori blanche à manches courtes décorée de flamme rouge sur les bords, un kanji {Quatrième Hokage} écrit sur le dos à la verticale. Surnommé le Konoha no Kiiroi Senkô (Éclair Jaune de Konoha) après avoir mis fin à la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi et être devenu plus tard le Yondaime Hokage.

Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki a un corps mince, la peau claire, des cheveux roux qui atteignaient ses chevilles visage, un clip noir qui dégageait ses cheveux vers la gauche et des yeux violets. Elle portait un chemisier sans manches à col haut sous une longue robe ample et des sandales standard. Surnommée Akaï Chishio no Habanero (Habanero au Sang Ardent Rouge), à cause de sa chevelure et de sa fureur légendaire. Grâce à longévité de son sang d'Uzumaki, elle a pu survivre à l'extraction du renard, qui aurait dû être fatal pour une personne normale.

Kushina avait deux de ses trois enfants dans ses bras, un garçon et une fille, ils avaient la peau légèrement bronzées, les cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus comme leur père et ils avaient trois marques de naissances sur chaque joue, ressemblant à des moustaches. La fille est appelée Narumi, la plus jeune des triples et le garçon Menma, le cadet.

Le dernier était tenu par son père, il avait des cheveux roux avec quelques taches blonde, fessons penser à des flammes, il avait la peau un peu plus bronzée que son père, mais n'avait pas de marque de moustaches comme ses frère et sœur, cependant il avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas obtenue de ses parent, ses yeux, ils étaient jaune, comme de l'or. Minato et Kushina ne savaient pas comment s'était possible, mais cela ne changait rien, ils l'aimer leurs fils ainé, Naruto, comme le reste de leurs enfants.

Ils arrêtent leurs penser quand une fumée apparaitre dans la salle pour faire apparaitre un homme de grande taille, les cheveux blancs hérissés liés en une queue de cheval qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille et une verrue sur le côté gauche de son nez. Il avait une ligne rouge sous chaque œil qui s'étendait sur son visage. Sa tenue vestimentaire était un kimono vert, un pantalon court de la même couleur sous lequel il porte une armure de maille qui était visible à ses poignets et ses chevilles, il portait également, une ceinture noire, des sandales en bois traditionnelles, un Haori rouge et il portait un bandeau cornu sur son front avec le kanji {huile}. Le célèbre Jiraya, le Gama Sennin (Ermite des Crapauds) du Mont Myôboku (Pays des Crapauds), l'ancien élève du Sandaime et sensei (professeur) du Yondaime.

« Jiraya sensei, c'est bon de vous revoir ! Qu'est-ce-que… » Mais avant que Minato puisse finir, Kushina cria.

« Où étais-tu! Que faisais-tu pendant que moi, Minato-kun et tes filleuls étaient attaqués par Madara ! Tu étais en train d'espionner les femmes dans les sources d'eau chaude pour cette chose que tu appelles un roman ! »

« Calme toi Kushina, je suis vraiment désolé pour ne pas être venu au moment de la naissance des enfants, mais j'ai été appelé par Pa et Ma en urgence, au sujet d'une nouvelle prophétie, prédit par Gamamaru-sama. » Répondit Jiraya, surprenant les Minato et Kushina. Ils connaissaient l'Ogama Sennin (Grand Crapauds Ermite) qui avait plus de 1000 ans et qui vivait du temps d'Hagoromo Otsutsuki, plus connue comme le Rikudo Sennin (Sage des Six Chemins) et qui pouvait prédire l'avenir.

« Qua-t-il dit? » Demanda Minato intrigué. Il se souvenait quand son sensei lui dit qu'il était probablement l'enfant de la prophétie, il y a quelques années. Mais peu importe ce qu'il tenté, il n'est jamais arrivé à faire la paix avec les autres grands villages, sauf Suna.

« Ses mots exactes étaient {Dans une lune rouge de sang, trois âme renaitront dans le monde des vivants. Il sera le commencement d'une nouvelle bataille entre les forces bien et du mal. Les âmes réincarnées du héros et la princesse du temps de jadis. Ils devront unir leur force pour arrêter le nouvelle fléau où alors le monde sera dans la domination du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il sera la fin de tout ce que nous connaissons}. Au début j'étais confus, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne quand moment de l'attaque de Kyûbi, la lune était de la même couleur que dans la prophétie, je pense… non, je suis certain que vos trois enfants sont les réincarnations dans la prophétie. Ils sont les seuls enfants nés ce jour-là. » Finit Jiraya, surprenant les deux parents. Ils ne savaient quoi pensaient, non pas qu'ils ne croyaient pas, mais là encore l'idée d'une âme qui revient parmi les vivants leurs sembles étrange et ils en avaient apparemment trois.

« Qui sont-ils les réincarnation Jiraya-sensei ? » Demanda de nouveau Minato.

« Il ne fait aucun doute que le {héros} et le {princesse}, que Gamamaru-sama a fait mention, soit Link et Zelda ! » Dit-il, choquant encore plus le couple. Tout le monde connaissaient les l'histoire des deux héros de la lumière, qui avaient combattes à mentent reprises les force du mal, même avant l'époque du Rikudo Sennin.

La dernière fois qu'ils se sont combattus c'étaient il y a presque 40 ans, contre Ganon et ses créatures. Il était responsable de la Première Grande Guerre Shinobi et de nombreux massacres qui faisait ressembler l'attaque de Kyûbi à un enfant en colère. Il était assez puissant pour battre Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama et Mito Uzumaki à la fois, ainsi que les Bijûs. Pendant la guerre, il avait réussi à tuer les cinq Shodaime des grands villages et certains Nidaime avant que Link et Zelda réussisse à le battent, puis d'élimines ou sceller ses subordonnes. Il est aussi là raison pour laquelle Hashirama avaient donné les Démon à Queue aux autres grand villages, pour pouvoir non seulement tenir tête au seigneur du mal, mais aussi pour qu'il ne prenait pas leurs pouvoirs.

Minato et Kushina étaient d'abord choqués avant d'être remplacé par le bonheur, ils ne pouvaient pas croire que leurs enfants étaient les transmigrant des anciens sauveurs. Aucun mots ne pouvaient d'écrire leur joie.

Cependant, Minato a remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans les mots de son professeur.

« Vous avez dit que nos trois enfant sont les réincarnation d'âme de jadis, de qui est Naruto-kun ? » Jiraya tressailli au moment où son élève lui pausa la question.

« Je suis désolé de te le dire Minato, mais il s'agit de… Ganon. » Murmura à la dernière parti, mais les deux autres l'avaient entendus.

Avant que l'Hokage ou sa femme puissent dire quoi que ce soit, une voix a criée.

« CE GOSSE EST LA REINCARNATION DE GANON ! » Les trois autres tournent la tête pour voir une femme aux cheveux blonds liés à deux queues de cheval, les yeux bruns, une marque en forme de diamant sur le front, une grande poitrine qui peut faire envier toutes les autres femmes. Elle porte un haori vert clair qui descendait jusqu'à ses genou, avec un kanji {Jouer} dans un cercle rouge sur son dos, par-dessous, elle porte un kimono gris sans manche, fermée par une large obi gris-bleu foncé qui correspond à son pantalon, des sandales noires à talons hauts et elle portait un collier en émeraude autour de son cou. Petite-fille d'Hashirama Senju et de Mito Uzumaki le shodaime Hokage et l'ancienne jinchûriki de Kyûbi, nièce de Tobirama Senju, le Nidaime Hokage. Elle était appelée Tsunade Senju, la sannin, l'autre élève du défunt Sandaime, nommée Namekuji hime (La princesse des limaces), mais aussi connu dans tout le pays comme Densetsu no Kamo (La légendaire perdante), en raison du fait qu'elle perdait tous ses paris et du coup qu'elle avait une immense dette.

Les trois n'était pas vraiment surprit de la rage contre l'enfant, ils savaient pourquoi elle était en colère. Ganon était le responsable de la mort de son grand-père et son grand-oncle. Elle avait donc une immense haine sur le grand roi du mal.

« Calme-toi Tsunade-hime, je sais que… »

« NE ME DIT PAS DE ME CALMER JIRAYA, CETTE CHOSE EST LE MAL, IL FAUT LE TUER TOUT DE SUITE ! » Continua de hurla la femme sannin, choquant les deux parents, ne pouvant pas croire qu'elle voulait la mort d'un enfant. Les trois bébés commençaient à se tortillaient sur les bras de leurs parents à cause des cris de la reine des limaces.

« Non, je ne te laissera pas tuer mon bébé ! » Cria à son tour Kushina. Elle aurait voulu prendre son fils roux dans ses bras, mais elle avait déjà ses deux autres enfants.

« Ce n'est pas un humain Kushina, mais un monstre qui nous tuera tous si nous le laissons vivres ! »

« Tu crois que le tuer à la meilleur solution ! » Cria Minato, refusant de tuer sa chair et son sang.

« Malheureusement Minato, elle a raison. » Dit Jiraya, choquant encore plus Minato et Kushina.

« Comment peut tu dire ça, ses notre fils, celui de ton élève, ton filleul et celui de Tsunade ! » Répondit la rousse avec les larmes qui était prêt à s'échapper de ses yeux. La femme sannin était sur le point de dire que le garçon n'est pas don filleul, mais Jiraya la devança.

« Je suis désolé Kushina, mais au moment où il est devenu l'incarnation de Ganon, il a cessez d'être votre fils. Regarde ses yeux, ils ne sont pas bleus ou violets, mais jaunes, comme ceux de Ganon. Si nous le laissant vivre avec Menma et Narumi, un moment ou un autre il les tuera et plus personnes ne pourra lui faire obstacle.»

« Non… Je refuse de le croire… Ce n'est qu'un bébé, il n'a rien fait de mal… Il ne deviendra jamais comme les autres… Il sera aimé et protégé. Il ne son prendra jamais à ses frère et sœur… » Dit Kushina regardant son fils ainé, qui regarder tout le monde avec curiosité. Il s'emblait si pur, et innocent, comment pouvaient-ils croire qu'il aller devenir ce monstre.

« Pourtant Kushina, l'histoire dit le contraire. Chaque Ganon à tourner mal, aucun n'a fait exception et cette fois encore ça ne changera pas. » Dit-il. Il n'aima pas dire ça, surtout à une mère qui vient d'avoir son enfant, mais elle devait comprendre qu'il était une menace pour le monde.

La salle est restée silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Minato parle.

« Jiraya, Tsunade laissez-nous seul. » Le sage des crapauds était sur le point de répondre, mais le Yondaime le coupa. « S'il vous plait ! »

« Je te préviens Minato, si jamais cette _chose_ rentre de nouveaux dans mon hôpital, je lui briserai le cou, peu importe si tu es son père ou l'Hokage ! » Menaça Tsunade avant de partir avec Jiraya derrière elle.

Quand la porte c'est fermer, Kushina ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes et commençait à pleurer avant de regarder son mari.

« Qu'allons-nous faire Minato-kun ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser ! Je voudrais garder mon Naruto-kun, mais si Jiraya avait raison et qu'il tuer Menma-kun et Narumi-chan plus tard ? » Dit-elle. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer son Naruto tuer ses frère et sœur avec un sourire cruel sur son visage.

« Je sais ce que tu ressent Kushina-chan. Je refuse de tuer mon fils, même s'il est devenu Ganon, mais je ne peux pas le laisser à côté de Menma-kun et Narumi-chan. De plus si nous le laissant dans le village, il pourrait être la cible des villageois si jamais ils apprennent la nouvelle, ils pourraient l'attaque comme pour Tsunade et cela le poussera à devenir mauvais comme son prédécesseur. Je crois que le mieux serait de l'envoyer dans une petite ferme loin de la société. Il est le mieux pour tout le monde, il sera loin du danger et il ne pourra pas devenir une menace pour les autres. » Kushina était horrifier par la décision de son marie, cela signifier qu'elle ne pourra jamais le revoir…

Jamais elle ne pourra voir ses premiers pas et le réconforter quand il se blesse.

Jamais elle ne pourra entendre ses premiers mots et dire maman.

Jamais elle ne pourra le voir grandir et devenir un grand ninja.

Comment la vie pouvait être si cruel, elle avait déjà perdu son village, ses parents, son clan et maintenant elle devait abandonner son fils. Pourquoi le monde était si cruel avec elle et son marie. Pourtant si Jiraya dit vrai et que peut importante l'amour qu'elle apportera à son fils ainé, il deviendra comme Ganon et détruira le monde. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

« D'accords… mais laisse-moi au moins tenir mon fils dans mes bras une dernière fois. » Minato hocha la tête, et prit Menma avant de donner Naruto à sa femme et de prendre Narumi.

Il serait le dernier jour que la famille sera unie.

 **~ Quelques heures plus tard / Frontière du Pays du Feu ~**

Un couple d'anbus se rapproche de l'extrémité du pays de feu dans la nuit, avec un petit paquet sur les bras.

Leurs habille étaient composés d'un pantalon, et des scandales noir, des protections sur les avant-bras, le torse et le dos d'un avec un katana et des gants avec plaque de métal, de sandales noir et un tatouage sur le biceps gauche. La seule différence est que l'un d'eux à un masque de rat et l'autre un masque d'ours

Ils étaient envoyés loin du village pour déposer Naruto dans un petit village à la demande du Hokage.

Mais inconnu de ce dernier, ces anbus étaient des hommes de Danzô, le chef de l'unité Racine, qui avaient pour but d'éliminer l'enfant.

A l'origine, Danzô avait ordonné à ses subordonné d'espionner l'Hokage et sa famille dans l'hôpital et de prendre à la moindre occasion l'un des enfants jinchûriki et de le ramener dans sa basse pour en faire une arme. Mais quand ses Racines avaient rapportés que l'ainé des Namikaze et Uzumaki étaient la réincarnation de Ganon, Danzô avait vu immédiatement une menace pour le village, sinon pour le monde. Il a donc ordonné à ses meilleurs hommes de se faire passer pour les anbus personnels du Hokage, après avoir neutralisé les vrais, sachant que Minato aller demander à eux, d'éloigner son enfant du village.

« Arrête-toi Shô, nous sommes assez éloigner du village pour ne plus être repérer par les anbus. Maintenant il nous plus qu'à éliminer l'enfant avant de retourner au repaire et donner notre rapport à Danzô-sama. » Dit la Racine portant le masque de rat d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion.

L'autre Racine hocha juste la tête et déposa Naruto par terre, qui était endormi. Il dégaine son katana et prêt à planter sur le roux, quand soudain une chose imprévu arrive…

BROOOOW !

La Racine portant le masque d'ours écarquille les yeux avant de baisser la tête, pour voir un immense trou sur sa poitrine brulée, de la taille d'un poing. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander ce qu'il se passe, il s'écroule par terre, sans vie.

L'autre Racine était choqué de voir son coéquipier mort soudainement. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dégainer son katana, son corps était complètement recouvert de glace, à par la tête.

« On dirait que nous sommes arrivée à temps pour sauver le jeune seigneur ma sœur ! » Dit une voix dans l'ombre.

La Racine tourna la tête difficilement sur l'origine de la voix, seulement pour voir, deux veilles-femmes identique, assis chaqu'un dans un ballais volants. Les deux femmes étaient hideuses, de petite taille, la peau verte, les cheveux gris en arrière tenu par un ruban noir, un gros nez crochu et des yeux ronds comme des assiettes avec des pupilles de couleurs rouge sang. Elles étaient habillées d'une simple robe noire. La seule différence est que l'une d'elle avait un rubis sur le front et l'autre un saphir.

« Qui… qui êtes-vous ? » Dit difficilement la Racine à cause du froid sur son corps.

« C'est nous qui pausant les questions ici ! Vous allez dire pourquoi vous vouliez tuer le jeune seigneur ! » Exige la veille-femme avec le rubis alors que sa sœur prend Naruto.

« Je… je ne vous le dirai jamais… et même alors le sceaux sur ma langue m'empêchera de parler ! » Dit-il, sachant que le sceaux, Zekka Konzetsu no Jutus (Tongue Maudit Eradication Technique), le tuera s'il révèle la moindre information sur Danzô. La femme lui donna un sourire mauvais, montrant ses dents jaunes dans certaines étaient manquante.

« Heureusement, nous avons pas besoins d'entendre les mots dans votre bouche, juste dans votre esprit. » Avant que la Racine puisse faire quelque chose, il fut agressé dans son esprit par la veille-femme qui prit toute les informations qu'elle avait besoins.

« Le jeune seigneur s'appelle Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, mais fut abandonner par ses parents à cause d'une prophétie. Bien que cela nous arranges, ils nous auraient étés difficile de le prendre avec le Hokage et sa femme le surveillant. Nous savons même qui sont les réincarnations du _Héros_ et de la _princesse_. » Avant que l'homme puisse dire quoi que ce soit, sa tête fut recouvert de glace.

« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant avec le jeune seigneur, Koume ? » Demanda la femme de saphir en tenant Naruto sur les bras, qui était maintenant réveille et tenté d'attraper le nez de la veille-femme.

« Nous allons dans un village pour qu'il puisse apprend à utiliser le chakra. Le mieux serait l'un des cinq grands villages et qui ne soit pas allier à Konoha. » Dit la femme nommée Koume.

« As-tu une idée de quelle village en devrais y aller ? » Demanda l'autre femme, avant de grimace quand Naruto lui tir le nez.

« Oui, un village parfait qui lui rendra fort physiquement et mentalement, tout en lui fournissant de la haine. Vient Kotake, bientôt le monde devrais faire face au seigneur Ganon. »

 **~ Château d'Hyrule ~**

De l'autre côté du monde, à l'Ouest des Nations Élémentaires, se trouve un royaume du nom de Hyrule. Une terre paisible où vivent d'innombrables espèces. Contrairement au Nations, le royaume était gouverné pas une seul personne, appelé le Roi d'Hyrule. Les cultures, les histoires et les traditions étaient très différente des deux terres. Même l'énergie qu'ils utilisaient dans leur corps n'était pas du chakra, mais de la magie.

Il y a plusieurs années, Le précédant roi d'Hyrule et les Daimyôs des Nations avaient entretenu des liens fort des deux terres, mais durant la Première Grande Guerre Shinobi, Ganon avait créé un immense mur coupant tout contact avec l'Est et l'Ouest et même après sa mort, le mur n'était toujours pas tombé, aucun justu ou magie ne l'avait ébranla. Certaines personnes avaient tenté de reprendre contact avec l'autre côté, mais aucun n'est arrivés.

Actuellement dans une grande chambre royale, se trouvaient trois personnes. Le premier est un grand homme, obéisse, la peau bronzé, des cheveux et une barbe noir, des yeux bleu sombre, des oreilles pointues symbole des races d'Hyliens. Il porte un grand manteau rouge, par-dessus une veste bleu et un pantalon blanc, des bottes marron, une ceinture de la même couleur avec un emblème en or, une collerette qui remonte à l'arrière de sa tête et une couronne en or.

L'autre personne est une splendide femme à la peau clair, des cheveux jaune or qui descend jusqu'à son dos et des yeux bleu comme de l'océan. Elle était habille d'une simple robe blanche. Sur ses bras, elle tenait un petit bébé qui endormi paisiblement.

Le roi d'Hyrule, Vassili Bosphoramus Hyrule, regardait tendrement sa femme couchait sur le lit avec leur fille dans ses bras. Il était à peine quelques jour que leur enfant venait de naitre, mais l'homme profiter de la moindre occasion pour visiter sa felle et son enfant.

« Elle est magnifique. Elle te ressemble. » Dit le roi d'Hyrule.

« Je trouve qu'elle a obtenu ton côté gros dormeur. » Plaisanta la reine. Le roi ria avant de parler.

« As-tu un nom en tête mon amour. » La reine réfléchi un moment avant de regardait sa fille puis son mari au lui donnant un doux sourire.

« Je pensais à Zelda. »

 **~ Quelques jours plus tard / Iwagakure – Bureau du Tsuchikage ~**

Ônoki, le Sandaime Tsuchikage, surnommé Ônoki à deux échelles, à cause de sa petite taille, regarde les deux veilles femmes dans l'une d'elle avait un petit paquet sur les bras, avec un regard intrigué et confus.

Ônoki est un vielle-homme très court avec une barbe triangulaire et une moustache qui a des coins angulaires, un gros nez rouge et des sourcils épais et des yeux noirs. Le haut de sa tête est complètement chauve et le reste de ses cheveux était blancs attaché par un ruban jaune tenu lui donnant un style de chonmage. Il porte un manteau vert et jaune avec un col rouge. Il porte un gilet vert, par-dessous le manteau, un pantalon et une veste gris foncée.

« Bien, que me voulez-vous ? Les gardes mon dit que vous aviez quelque chose qui pourrai m'intéresser ? »

« Ce n'est pas exactement une chose, Tsuchikage-sama, mais quelqu'un. » Dit Koume avec Kotake montrant Naruto au leader d'Iwa.

« Un bébé ? Vous me faite perdre mon temps pour un simple mioche ! » Dit le petit homme à la fois confus et en colère.

« Il ne s'agit de n'importe quelle enfant Tsuchikage-sama, mais celui qui permettra à votre village d'atteindre sa grandeur » Répondit cette fois Kotake.

« Et comment il arrivera ? »

« Simple, c'est le fils de votre plus grand ennemi, le Yondaime Hokage. » Le vieux Kage écarquille les yeux. Minato était la cause pour laquelle ils avaient perdu la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi et la grande perte de ses shinobis. Depuis ce jour, tout le village Iwa haïsse avec passion l'Eclair Jaune et le village Konoha.

Les anbus dans l'ombre, qui avaient entendu la conversation étaient sur le point d'attaques l'enfant de leur ennemi, jusqu'à ce qu'Ônoki leva la main pour les arrêter.

« Pourquoi je devrais vous croire. Je trouve difficile d'imaginer le Yondaime abandonne son enfant. » Dit-il d'un ton de colère. Il pouvait voir la ressemblance avec Minato, sauf la couleur des cheveux et des yeux. Il lui était difficile de ne pas utiliser son Jinton pour le réduire en l'état molécule.

« Il est du fait que l'enfant n'est pas le jinchûriki de Kyûbi, Tsuchikage-sama. L'Hokage pensé qu'il serait faible et gênerait ses frères et sœur. Il l'a donc abandonné. Croyant mon expérience Tsuchikage-sama, quand un homme à trop de pouvoir, il est prêt à faire n'importe quoi. » Menti Kotake, elle ne voulait pas lui parler de la vrai raison et lui donner une raison de tuer le jeune seigneur. Elle savait que même le vieux Kage ne voudrait jamais Ganon dans ses rangs, qui pourrait le tuer à la moindre occasion.

« Même si c'est vrai, comment ce gosse pourra tenir tête face à ses frère et sœur jinchûriki ? »

« Je peux vous assurer Tsuchikage-sama, que même si cette enfant n'a pas de démon en lui, son potentiel reste immense. Pouvant dépasser son père. » Continua Kotake. Ce qui était vrai, l'enfant avait largement plus de potentiel que son géniteur, elle pouvait le sentir. Ses grâce à cette énergie qu'elle et sa sœur aux le trouver si facilement. « De plus certains hommes en put soumettre les bijûs comme Hashirama et… Madara. » Le vieux kage tressailli à la mention du traitre Uchiwa. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la puissance sombre de l'homme face à lui et son maître, Mu.

Rejetant cet horrible souvenir, Ônoki ne disait rien tout de suite, d'une part il pourrait utiliser l'enfant contre son père, mais il voulait aussi le tuer pour calmer un peu sa colère et avoir une certaine vengeance contre l'éclair jaune, même s'il a rejeté son fils.

« Imaginer Tsuchikage-sama, l'enfant abandonné par le Yondaime, devenons l'arme de la vengeance d'Iwa, détruisant la feuille et tous ses habitant. En lieu d'être éliminé par l'ennemi, Konoha sera rasé par l'un de ses habitants. » Ajouta Koume voyant l'hésitation de l'homme.

Maintenant, le chef d'Iwa avait une image dans sa tête, une scène ou il survol le village de la feuille brulée alors qu'il regarda l'enfant roux devenu adulte sur le point de décapiter son père, pendant que ce dernier suppliai de l'épargner.

« Très bien j'accepte votre proposition. Il pourra vivre dans le village et devenir un ninja d'Iwa. » Dit-il avec un sourire cruel. Koume lui donne le même sourire, mais à l'intérieur son sourire était plus grand et plus sombre. Le plan marcher comme prévu, non seulement le jeune seigneur aller devenir assez puissant pour tuer tout ce qui s'oppose à lui, mais en disant le nom de son père, elle savait que le Tsuchikage aller faire en sorte que le garçon souffre, pour les soit disant pêcher de son père. Ainsi aucune trace de bonté et de gentillesse ne restera dans le cœur du garçon, seulement la haine et la colère pour le monde entier.

Elle ne pavait s'empêcher d'imaginer le visage du petit homme en face d'elle, se transformer en horreur quand il apprendra qu'il avait dans son village le grand roi du mal.

« Excellent Tsuchikage-sama, je vous promit que vous ne le regretterait pas ! »

Les trois ne savaient pas, à quel point ils se trompaient.

* * *

 **A l'origine je voulais faire une histoire où Naruto est négligé par sa famille avant d'être détester pas ses derniers à cause de la prophétie. Mais j'avais déjà d'autres histoires de négligence en tête et je voulais mettre plus de conflit et de tragédie avec Minato et Kushina qui devaient prendre une décision difficile au lieu de le détester simplement. J'avais aussi l'idée de faire un harem pour Naruto, mais je vais le mettre avec une seule personne.**

 **J'ai même hésité à faire un Menma / Link dénigrer, mais après je me suis dit que je n'aimerai pas voir une histoire de Naruto dénigrer, donc j'évite de le faire avec Link.**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


End file.
